A Mothers wish
by Kara De'Valentine
Summary: AU. Da and Xiao are separated as kids. Da is forced into the military while Xiao is sent to live with am ally. After fifteen years, their father dies and both girls return home only to find the other is nothing like they remember. A story about shattered bonds and sisterhood.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Its been a long time since I've wrote anything for fun, I had an idea and i just ran with it. I'll update Bi-weekly. Also I am also still working on my Alice story too for those who were reading it. please R&R.

Prologue -

Nothing feels as good as forbidden sex, it's human nature to breed and want what we can't have. In my case it was my brother-in-law - I'd spend hours pretending to read books in the huge manor library so I could watch him train his body under the hot summers sun, he couldn't see me watching him with hungry eyes and neither could my husband. I'd have an immersive world in my lap but i'd prefer to get lost in my own. Epic adventures, monumentus monsters, fairytale fiends, villains and of course hot unrelenting sex - I'd become bothered just imagining his body on mine, taking control of my every nerve making me feel sensations my husband just couldn't. My own fantasies had made sex with my husband bland and he'd reach some cataclysmic climax that'd make me jealous, I wanted what my husband had. For him sex with me seemed to be his drug, he couldn't keep his hands off of me, so I began to avoid him. Imaging him as his brother just didn't do it for me anymore, I wanted the real man, I craved his touch. My fantasies had deeply ingrained my desire for him within me, I couldn't dislodge them even if I had wanted to and I didn't want to. So I began to slowly ingratiate myself with him, I wanted to re-enact all my fantasies or at least the ones that were in the realms of possibility - Dragons don't exist and neither do pirates who traverse the skies - What I didn't want from him was to fall in love or have him fall in love with me.

Yet, that's exactly what I got. Other than being physically attracted to him I became emotionally attracted. He could make me giggle like a love-sick girl with almost no effort used and fits of full-blown laughter when did, His mischievous boyish grin would set my heart racing and when he would look at me with those sharp blue eyes i'd feel a warmth spread within me that was completely new to anything i'd ever felt before. Soon after my afternoons were no longer spent shut up in the library daydreaming about sex but out in the sun making daisy chains with me kid sister-in-law - sitting close by where he would rigorously carve his muscles into fighting shape. i'd catch his eyes on me, sending the butterflies in my stomach into a flurry. Sometimes i'd pretend I didn't notice that way he wouldn't found out that i'd be watching him as much as he'd watch me. I had never tried to fight my feelings, despite having no intention to fall in love, for him; not when we first met and he made my cheeks flush or when he kissed my hand at his brothers wedding and made my skin tickle or when I was reading a particular heavy romance and his face entered my mind as the hero did the heroine.

I'd never realised how unhappy I was in my marriage until one particular night, at this point I had already fallen for him, My husband and I had gotten into a fight over something so small and insignificant that I couldn't recall the reason we were fighting if I was paid. We had argued before, at that time we seemed to be arguing a lot - I'd stopped letting him touch me altogether by then and he had reacted horribly to it: violent outbursts, short temper and reportedly lack of concentration. I should have cared more but I didn't - I was heavily pregnant and my husband was about to be an uncle - enraged he had thrown me to the floor and like that the baby came.

A girl, I named her Da after my father. Being born early had caused her to be small and frail - everyday of her first year was a fight for survival. But she was strong how could she not be? all the males in my family had been warriors and so was her father, as small as she looked she had the heart of a champion. my husband knew she wasn't his, Da had blue eyes and pitch black hair - she was far too intelligent and brave - but he maintained that she was, his pride wouldn't allow the world to know that I had been unfaithful with his younger brother. I carried on my affair and he carried on pretending.

Then three years later I had another child, Xiao - Da had chosen the name because she was so little. unlike Da, Xiao was born on time with green eyes like me and brown hair like her father. She was kind and gentle with a temper that could shake castles.

By the time Xiao was four my husband had had enough, he couldn't stand the shame anymore. people began to whisper about my daughters, they were far too similar to their "Uncle" - who had played a large part in raising them, It would drive my husband into fits of rage - he hated my girls but he hated his brothers involvement in their lives more - Xiao feared him, Da didn't. I should have feared him more, his temper more.


	2. Promise to uncle

A/N: chapter one my tender lumplings. Da is going to be a little different from the way she is in DW, less like a princess more like a warrior, The spirit of her character is still the same though.. please R&R :)

Da - 6 years Old

They're arguing again. They always argue, I wish they would just stop. I'm afraid they'll wake up Xiao and she'll get scared by all the yelling. She's only little too. I'll be mad if they make her cry again. Dad always makes her cry, like the time we were playing in the garden with uncle. We were playing capture the dragon, Xiao wanted to be a princess - even though that's not how you play - So uncle made her a daisy chain crown so she could look like a princess. I didn't want to be a princess though, thats sissy stuff, So I was the knight! using my trusty sword Twig I battled the dragon. I won of course. No one can beat me and Twig. But Xiao kept saying she won even though she didn't, cause I did, and she kept saying it in a reeally loud voice. And that made Dad really angry. I can always tell when he's mad because his mouth twitches and he stares with mean eyes at whoever he's mad at. This time he was mad at Xiao. He started to shout at her so loudly I thought my ears would pop. She looked so frightened that she started to cry. I hate it when she cries because I get upset to, Only I'm not sad or scared, I'm just upset. I was so mad at Dad for being so mean to Xiao, that I wanted to punch him hard enough so he flew up in the air and disappeared for good. Xiao ran to Uncle because he always makes it better but that's when he got even madder. He even ruined Xiao's daisy chain and then he snapped Twig! I didn't do anything and neither did Twig but he still snapped it. I got so mad then that I yelled back at him. I told him that he wasn't being fair to Xiao and that he was mean for snapping Twig because that was the sword uncle had made for me and that it'll take me ages to find two new sticks that were strong enough for slaying dragons and he told me to…

"Shut your goddamn mouth you ungrateful child. If it wasn't for my kindness both of you would be…" and that's when uncle yelled back at him. then they started to talk in really low voices I couldn't hear them and Xiao had her face buried in uncle's shoulder so I don't think she did either. but I did hear one thing though. Dad called Uncle "A dutiful hero". Yep. Uncle is definitely a hero alright he's always saving me and Xiao from Dad. Sometimes more than twice a day… I don't have any idea why Dad had said that like it was a bad thing? I still wonder about it, he said it like when he says one of us is lying when we're not. But uncle isn't here right now, Mother say's he'll be back as soon as he can because he's fighting the bad guys and can't come home till he's made them go away. I wish he was here though, I wish he'd walk in the door holding Xiao like he normally does when our Mother and Dad argue… The door opens and light enters my room. I look up but it hurts my eyes and makes them close a little, so I put my arm over so I can see better.

"Big sissy…" I hear her before I see her "I'm Scared". I'm a little afraid too but if I let Xiao know that then she might be even more afraid. I promised Uncle i'd always protect her because i'm the bigger sister and that's what big sisters do. He said that Xiao is littler than me and she doesn't know as much yet so I should be patient with her and not get mad and yell when she breaks my stuff or when she want's to play with Uncle and me. I told him I already know all that stuff but I'll promise him anyway because then he knows too. And that's why I can't tell her i'm scared.

"Well I'm not! I'm not scared of anything! anything at all" I say in my best brave voice, I poke myself with my thumb too.

"Really Da!? not even spiders or the monsters under your bed?" She says. weeell… maybe spiders, spiders and me don't get along much. They've got more eyes than me and that means they see more of me then I do of them and I don't think thats fair because if we ever got into a fight, and Uncle always says never take your eyes of your opponent, then he'd have a better chance. But I can't tell Xiao that either.

"Nope! not even spiders. and if that monster tries to scare you then i'll punch it to the moon so it gets stuck" I say. i'm not lying though, there is no monster under Xiao's bed it's just her toys she hasn't picked up, but if there was then i'd definitely punch it to the moon. They yell again and Xiao jumps.

"Da…" she cries into her teddy. "When is uncle coming back? he'd make it all better" I miss him too. I wish Uncle was here, he would make it better for the both of us. But he isn't here and I promised him I would protect Xiao. So i'll be brave instead this time. because i'm Bigger.

"he'll be back soon. Mother said so. he's fighting the bad guys so until he's done you can sleep in my bed with me!" I say throwing the covers off so she can come and climb in with me. and she does, I giggle because her bare feet make a slappy noise as she runs across my floor, I have to help her up though cause her legs are too little. She snuggles in right away and I put the covers back over her.

"You can sleep now cause i'm here and i'll beat up all the spiders" I whisper as she snuggles in closer too me. She's warm too, like a bigger teddy. Its funny calling Xiao a bigger anything. But she falls asleep fast and that's okay. I hear them yell again so I pull the covers over our heads. I really hate it when they argue. I wish Uncle was here... I whisper to myself as i fall asleep holding Xiao. I'll always protect you, just like Uncle does.


End file.
